


One Piece PETs: Shopping

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [123]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin & Nami take their men to go shopping with them, along with Aika. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Shopping

**One Piece PETs: Shopping**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This outrageous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

The girls drag their beaus shopping, yet again, and Luffy groaned as he followed behind Nami, holding his stomach.

 

"Be patient, Luffy," Nami told him. "we'll get you something to eat, sooner than you think."

 

"Tell that to my stomach," Luffy replied.

 

***RRRGGRRRRRGGHHHHH!!!***

 

"Why is it that whenever you drag me along on these shopping trips, I get hungry?!" Luffy asked.

 

"I don't know, babe," Nami answered. "Just try and be a little patient, okay? I promise we'll get you some food."

 

"Yes, Nami," replied Luffy. "I'll try."

 

***GRRRRMMMMMMMGGH!!!***

 

"Quiet!!" Luffy shouted as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Keep that up, and we'll never eat!!!"

 

"Oh, look, Big Sis Nami!" Aika exclaimed, pointing at the Claire's store. "Let's go there!"

 

"Okay, Aika!" Nami said.

 

They all entered the store and Aika was amazed by all of the cute jewelry in it.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed as she went to look around. "There's so many pretty earrings!"

 

"They look cheap," Zoro remarked. "But I don't think your brother will let you get your ears pierced, at least not at your age."

 

"How come?" Aika asked.

 

"Just cuz," Luffy answered. "If you want your ears pierced, you'll get 'em pierced when you're 12."

 

"Aww~!" Aika whined. "No fair!"

 

"Who said life was fair, Aika?" Luffy questioned. "Where's that written?"

 

The Wolf Girl only pouted.

 

" _Ijuwaruna hito,_ " she muttered.

 

(A/N: Translation: "meanie".)

 

"Anyhoo," Luffy started. "can we hurry this up? Please? I'm starving!"

 

" _Hai, hai,_ " replied Nami. "Aika?"

 

"Yes, Big Sis?" Aika asked.

 

"How about we get you a pretty necklace, instead?" Nami asked her.

 

"Well...okay!" Aika answered.

 

She found one adorable buttefly necklace and picked that one out.

 

"I like this one," she spoke up. "It matches my hair clip."

 

"I agree," Nami concurred.

 

She walked up to the store clerk.

 

"How much for this necklace?" she asked.

 

"780 Berries," answered the clerk.

 

"What!?" Nami questioned. "That's highway robbery!"

 

"Oh, boy, here we go again," Luffy muttered, dreadfully.

 

_'This won't end well.'_ thought Robin.

 

"I demand a discount!" shouted Nami.

 

"Ma'am, we can't give you one!" argued the store clerk.

 

"Let me handle this," Luffy chimed in as he walked up to the clerk. "Look, dude...if I were you, I'd give her the damn discount. Trust me...I've seen this happen before, and it never ends well."

 

"Why?" the clerk asked. "What happens?"

 

Consequently, Luffy whispered into the clerk's ear, causing him to go pale.

 

"...You're not serious...are you?" he asked, nervously.

 

"I'm as serious as a freaking heart attack," Luffy answered.

 

"All right, fine!" the clerk conceded. "You can have a discount, though by how much?"

 

"90%." Nami answered.

 

"EH!?" the clerk questioned in shock.

 

"Don't argue, just give her the discount, man." Luffy said.

 

"...You win." muttered the store clerk, whose head was lowered in defeat.

 

"Thank you!" Nami beamed with a smile. "Was that so hard?"

 

"If you say 'yes', we're all gonna die," Luffy whispered to the clerk.

 

"No, ma'am...!" the clerk squeaked. "Come again...!"

 

"We will!" Nami replied as she and the others left.

 

A pause...until, the clerk fainted, abruptly.

 

*****At the Food Court*****

 

   Luffy was stuffing his face with some burgers; Aika was politely eating some fries and drinking a soda. Nami smiled as she pet her head and Aika smiled up at her big sister.

 

Zoro, meanwhile, looked on in disgust at Luffy's gluttony.

 

_'Good God, what a slob!'_ he thought. _'Does he even taste his food?!'_

 

Robin only ate her meal, ignoring Luffy's horrid table manners; eventually, Luffy was full.

 

"Ah~, good eatin'." he sighed.

 

As expected, he let out a burp.

 

"'Scuse me." he spoke up.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

_'At least he's remembering some of his manners,'_ thought Nami. _'Still, what a glutton.'_

 

Luffy rubbed his enlarged belly, smiling contentedly.

 

"Happy now, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Very." Luffy answered.

 

"Good," nodded the navigator. "Now that that's taken care of, let's continue shopping. Zoro, you carry Luffy."

 

" _Nani?!_ " Zoro questioned. " _Baka janai no?!_ "

 

(A/N: Translation: "Are you crazy?!")

 

"No," Nami answered. "now do it. _Or else._ "

 

Zoro flinched in fear.

 

*****Later*****

 

"You owe me, BIG," Zoro grumbled as he carried Luffy, piggyback style.

 

"I know, Zoro," replied Luffy. "thanks, by the way."

 

"Shut it, Monkey Boy." Zoro growled.

 

Aika giggled as she watched them.

 

"They're so silly." she commented.

 

Robin chuckled as she pet Aika on the head.

 

"That, they are, sweetie," she agreed. "That they are."

 

Later, they arrive at a play area where Aika played around with the other children.

 

"You stay here and wait for us, Aika," Nami instructed. "We'll be back in a bit."

 

"Okay," Aika said as she went to go play.

 

The guys' tails snaked around their girls' waists, pulling them towards the duo.

 

"Easy now, boys," Nami spoke. "we're in a public place."

 

"That's right," Robin added. "maybe we could go somewhere more private, but is closer to Aika?"

 

"Like where?" Zoro asked.

 

Robin glanced around and she spotted a nearby department store.

 

"There," she said, pointing to it.

 

Zoro looked in the direction she was pointing at.

 

"All right," he replied. "Let's do it."

 

   The four of them went to the store, found the nearest vacant changing rooms and entered. Nami giggled as she and Luffy sat on the bench. The latter removed his hat, revealing a condom on his head, took the condom out of the wrapper, placed it over his schlong, and entered Nami.

 

"Clever little monkey, aren't we?" Nami asked with a small moan.

 

"Shishishi, you know me," answered Luffy as he thrust into Nami. "Always full of surprises."

 

"Ain't that the truth?" Nami giggled.

 

   With Robin and Zoro, the latter held up a condom that he had in his pocket, ripped the packet open with his teeth, spit the plastic out, and took out the condom.

 

"Suit up," he told Robin.

 

"Yes, _Tora-kun._ "

 

   Zoro placed the condom on and inserted his manhood into Robin's womanhood. Robin squeaked and chewed her lip. Zoro started to move, earning quiet, erotic gasps from Robin. As her mate moved in and out of her, Robin used her Oreja Fleur to watch over Aika. So far, the little Wolf Girl was doing just fine and she was sliding down an elephant slide with some other kids.

 

_'Glad to see that she's fine,'_ Robin thought.

 

However, she moaned when she felt Zoro go in deeper.

 

"Ahh...!!" Robin cried out. "E-Easy, Zoro...!"

 

"My bad," Zoro replied.

 

"So far...Aika's doing fine...!" Robin spoke with each thrust. "I might have to check on her again, though."

 

"Good idea...!" Zoro grunted.

 

Robin used her ability once more to watch Aika. At the moment, the Wolf Girl is still doing fine.

 

"She's okay," Robin said.

 

"That's good," replied Zoro. "cuz I'm about to finish up...!"

 

"Already?" Robin asked.

 

"I could go longer...but we can't leave Aika alone for too long...!" Zoro answered as he thrust into Robin.

 

"That's true," Robin agreed.

 

A nano-second later, Zoro released his load into Robin; Robin gasped before she panted heavily.

 

"Wow..." she whispered.

 

"You can say that again," Zoro responded. "Luffy and Nami should be finishing up by now, too."

 

   Speak of the devil, the Monkey and the Booted Puss were right about finished...Nami, who was now kissing Luffy, let out a muffled scream as she climaxed. She parted lips with her captain, gasping for air.

 

"Damn, I needed that..." Nami panted.

 

"Me, too," Luffy agreed. "let's go back to Aika."

 

"Right," Nami complied. "We can't leave her alone for too long."

 

   So, they got dressed and exited the changing room; Zoro and Robin did the same. As they got to the play area, they saw Aika, still safe and sound, playing with the other children.

 

"Hey, Sis!" Luffy called.

 

"Hey, Big Brother!" Aika waved.

 

"Did you have fun?" Luffy asked as he picked her up.

 

"Yup!" Aika answered.

 

"That's good," Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!!!"

 

"Ready to go?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes," Aika answered.

 

"Okay," Nami said. "Let's go, then."

 

   The five of them headed back to the _Sunny_ , after that. Aika was sitting on her brother's shoulders the whole way. Didn't take long for them to arrive back.

 

"Hey, guys," Usopp greeted.

 

"Hey, Usopp,"Luffy greeted back.

 

"So, how'd it go?" Usopp asked.

 

"Great," Luffy answered. "didn't have any problems at all."

 

"Yeah!" Aika added.

 

"That's good," spoke Usopp.

 

At that moment, he sniffed the air.

 

"...Uh...why do I smell sweat, anger, and shame?" he asked.

 

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Zoro answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"...You didn't," Usopp grumbled.

 

"We did." Nami spoke up.

 

"Really?!" Usopp questioned. "Knowing there's a child with you, no-less?!!"

 

"Dude, she wasn't even with us at the time," Zoro explained. "She was in the play area. We're not dumb!"

 

"I watched her with my Oreja Fleur ability," Robin added. "she was safe the entire time."

 

"Good," Usopp said.

 

_'Sometimes I wonder if letting Aika join up with us was a mistake,'_ he thought.

 

"...I don't get it." said Aika.

 

"You don't need to, honey," replied Nami. "Not until you're older."

 

"Yes, Big Sis," Aika complied.

 

"Good girl," Nami praised.

 

Aika smiled. Next, she yawned; Luffy took her to her room, where he tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

 

"'Night, Aika." he whispereed as he got up and left the room.

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother," Aika whispered before she fell asleep.

 

"Nami, what's our heading?" Luffy asked as he walked over to his navigator.

 

Nami looked down at the Log Pose. Two of the needles were still, pointing at different directions and the third was moving around.

 

"How about that one?" Luffy asked, pointing to the third. "Let's go there!"

 

_'Crap...!'_ Nami thought. _'Now what?!'_

 

"No use telling him no, Nami," Zoro spoke. "Might as well go with it."

 

Nami made an exasperated sigh.

 

"Fuck my life." she muttered.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Relax, babe! It'll be fun!"

 

"Last time you said that, we all nearly died, buried under volcanic magma!" Nami shouted.

 

"This time, I mean it!" Luffy rebuked.

 

_'That'll be the day,'_ Nami thought.

 

All of a sudden, Luffy hugged Nami and kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, petting her fiance.

 

"Franky!" Luffy called. "Set a course for the next island!"

 

"Roger, captain!" Franky complied.

 

He began to steer the ship in the direction the needle was pointing. What's more, the crew sailed off towards their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.


End file.
